Thorn
by Ataralassie
Summary: "Maeglin was no weakling or craven, but the torment wherewith he was threatened cowed his spirit, and he purchased his life and freedom by revealing to Morgoth the very place of Gondolin..."


I was brought before him. Forced to kneel down before the bastard. He looked down at me, his gaze cool and imperious. I could feel those eyes, black voids that they were, boring into my very soul. Though on my knees, I held myself straight and tall. I was the Nephew of King Turgon of Gondolin Himself! I would not bow to this craven.

I did not look at him. Instead I stared at a spot a little over his shoulder. I knew the perils of looking into those eyes. I had heard the stories. I would not look. I would remain brave. I would remain strong. I would remain proud.

"You are the one called Maeglin, yes?" His voice was quiet, but it seemed to fill the whole chamber. I said nothing in reply.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Speak, boy."

I narrowed my eyes at him but continued not to speak. He sighed, made a gesture with his hand. I was kicked by one of the Orcs who had dragged me in. I found myself sprawled out on the ground in front of me. I winced. My hands were scraped up from traveling across the rough floor. Quickly I pushed myself up, back onto my knees.

"Well, will you answer me now?" He asked, his voice _so_ calm, _so_ absolutely, mockingly _pleasant!_ I glowered at him. At a spot a little above his head actually. I still refused to look at _him._

I saw them. That light! Oh! Such light! Such _beauty_! The two remaining Silmarilli. As though the stars of Elbereth's very own creation had been brought down to us here. So these were the cause of the war we now fought. I could see why.

"You appreciate their light, Maeglin? They are beautiful, are they not?" He said.

I must have shown something other than cold pride. Must have let my guard drop for a moment. Something. I must remain strong. Must not allow him to see _anything_. No fear. Nothing. He must not get into my mind.

He continued to speak. "I could see how they would be so attractive to you, one who, for so long has been trapped in the dark. _Constantly_ reaching out for the light, and constantly denied such a right. Not even starlight could get into Nan Elmoth, is that not true?" His voice was smooth as ice, and despite myself I found I was listening. How could he know such things...

I was sure horror was clear on my face. I tried to hide it, but I knew he had seen it. I knew it was too late.

"Your Father. He was the one who did it, wasn't he Maeglin? Kept you hidden away from the thing you desired most. Ah, but your mother. _She_ was one of the Eldar. The People of the Stars, that is what they are called, yes? _She-"_

"Be Silent!" I cried, "You will not speak of her!"

He bowed his head mockingly, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. With an airy wave of his hand he said, "Of course not. Of course."

He sat up straighter then. "Shall I talk about the girl instead? Oh, she is a beauty, is she not? A shame her heart belongs to another. A shame she is married to him, has had child by him. A shame she is disgusted by the very sight of you, isn't it Maeglin?"

I snarled at him.

"You would do anything to have her, would you not, Maeglin?"

I remained silent.

"Ah. You would. If you were to help me, you could have her, you know."

I found my resolve weakening, just a little. No. I would remain strong. Valient.

"You are so very like me, you know." He said. I could feel his words worming their way into my mind, spoken so quietly, so smoothly. They were so tempting to listen to. _I understand you, my friend. I only wish to help you. _"Denied something by your father, so you fought against it. Very impressive. Your desires, I can see them all. I know them all. _I have felt them all."_

"You know nothing of what I want. I will never help you." I snarled.

"Truely?" He sighed. "Unfortunate."

He snapped his fingers. I felt one of the orcs grab my head. Force my gaze to meet his. _And I saw it all._

Do you know what darkness looks like my friend? Pain? Cruelty? Suffering? The Emptiness of the Void! Hunger! Desires denied! _Damnation Itself!_ I do. I saw it. I still see it! I cannot escape it! Ai! It surrounds me every waking moment.

He spoke to me, though I do not remember what he said. All I can remember was what I saw in his gaze. It burned with the heat of an inferno and it froze like the Halcaraxë itself. I believe he threatened me with torture. Pain, suffering.

"It will be worse than all you experience now."

Yes! That is what he said! Those were the words he spoke!

"Or I can give you all pleasures. Your every desire."

Such a choice? How could I refuse?

"Tell me where the Hidden City lies. With it's fall, everything you want shall be yours."

And I spoke.

* * *

He was so like me. So corrupt and black hearted already. It was so _easy_. Such a tortured soul! Near insane as it was! It was unfair almost, but then, I never play fair. A coward in a hero's disguise. A few words, that was all it took. But then, when the words are good enough that is usually all it ever takes.

He was weak. He was certainly not his granduncle. Nowhere near as full of light and fire. And I got to him, in the end. Perhaps that plan had not gone _quite_ as intended, but I have learned since then.

And Maeglin was not his granduncle. He was weak.

And Gondolin Fell.


End file.
